


Tattoo

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Draco like's Harry's Tattoo.





	Tattoo

Draco loved Harry's tattoo. Loved listening to his lover give the snake directions. Loved to chase it up and down Harry's body.

His lover's laughter was contagious. Draco chittered merrily as he chased the tattoo around and then up his leg. Once his excess energy had been run off, he laid next to his love and smiled.

"I'm glad you got the tattoo," the blond confessed.

 _"I could tell,"_ Harry hissed with a small smile.

Draco snorted and shook his head, "A Gryffindor speaking Parseltongue, I'll never get used to it."

"A Slytherin finding the language sexy, how very cliché."

~Fin~


End file.
